Into the light
by sillygenie
Summary: Post ep8 series 2. In her coma Alex is dreaming. Is she alive or dead? And whose body is it in the coffin? Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Into the light.

Disclaimer, Don't own any characters, Kudos do. I'm just playing with their glorious creation.

Alex Drake lay swaddled in white, mummified and motionless on a metal-framed hospital bed. The glare of hospital lights had leeched all colour from her face leaving only the contours of her body to stain the sheets with their purple tinged shadows.

There but not there. Here but not here. People had called but she'd made no response.

While the monitor bleeped cheerful affirmation of her life she lost herself in dreams.

.

A light, as pure as sunshine, fills her mind and body, lifting her up and twirling her weightless in its rays. She dangles on the edge of consciousness, daring other colours to join her reverie. Slowly a smattering of red, emerald, and aquamarine drizzles into her space. Quiet as dust. Silken as water, drawing her into a space beyond the light. Her mind follows her gaze, watching passively as shapes form before her eyes. Her eyes narrow, finding focus on a man's cloak. It glows red on her face. Emerald leaves dance in her hair.

A stained glass window. Recognition. She lets herself drift in and out of its potent beams. She thinks she can make out the good Samaritan helping a man cross a river. _Can he help her cross, is that why she's here? _

She understands now that she's in a church. The knowledge gives her weight.

The floor speeds to greet her. She expects a crunch, pain, but there's none.

Her face meets black and white squares. Her hands smooth a ceramic checkerboard. She's back in Fenchurch CID, 1982. She stands. A giant walking on the ceiling.

She takes in the rows of pews, the pulpit.

Doors swing open behind her. Shaz and Chris in funeral black. Blank-eyed, determined. Then Ray, and Viv, also black suited, shuffling, awkward. They walk towards her. She smiles, waiting for their expressions to warm to her greeting, but they walk through her, making for seats at the front. She wants to cry out and shake the blankness from their eyes, to let them know she's there with them, but all she can do is watch.

Behind her other people, vaguely familiar but no-one she can name, enter the church. Their clothes churn the air.

A vicar appears at the lectern, grey and solemn. An organ starts playing. The chords resonate loudly in her head. She puts her hands over her ears in an attempt to block the vibrations.

Her once merry band of colleagues, nay friends, stand, respectful. Then again Shaz looks through her as four pole-bearers - policemen - slow march a coffin down the aisle.

_It's my funeral, I'm watching my own funeral. _ Her knees weaken.

* * *

The vicar coughs. With the coffin settled respectfully on a table the policemen retreat to the furthermost pews.

_This was it then. Goodbye 1982. Not even Luigi, or Gene to see her off. She feels dead but she still feels, what…? What does she feel? Disappointed, sad…?_

The organ stops. She looks back at the doors, expectant, hopeful. _Gene wouldn't miss her funeral, would he, unless they've arrested him for murder. Please no. _She doesn't want to think of him locked in a cell. She finds in these last minutes she wants to see him, just one more time.

Her heart misses _as_ the door pushes open, but it's not Gene. This person is small and slight. A girl in a black veil and skirt.

_Molly. _

Alex opens her mouth - no sound; lifts her feet to run, but cannot move. _It can't be, where am I? _ Pain grips her throat as she watches Molly find a seat and bow her head. _It's all wrong. Molly in this time is all wrong._

The vicar begins to speak. She wants to rush up to him and make him tell her what is going on. She's inches away as he churns the words in his mouth like wool, eyes blank.

'We are gathered here to celebrate the life of -

Behind her Shaz lets out a small gasp. Anticipation makes Alex tremble - _no, not…_

_TBC_

* * *

_Sorry that was mean, but necessary._


	2. Chapter 3

Into the Light.

_Don't own any of the Ashes to Ashes characters, just playing, honest._

(I was a mean munchkin before, ending where I did, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise.)

* * *

The vicar begins to speak. Alex wants to rush up to him and make him tell her what is going on. She faces him as he churns the words in his mouth like wool, eyes blank.

'We are gathered here to celebrate the life of -

Behind her Shaz lets out a small gasp. Anticipation makes Alex tremble - _no, not…. _

* * *

Timothy Rivens.'

_Timothy Rivens? _ _That bull headed thug. Murderer. Why is she here, at his funeral - what reason could she have for dreaming up this scenario? And what on earth does Molly have to do with this….?_

She turns to look at 'Molly'. The insurmountable distance between them an unquiet longing eating her inside out. She wishes she could move to her, throw her arms around her and tell her everything is going to be alright. Molly shouldn't be here in this time. She should be at school, with Evan, or friends. Anywhere but here.

Behind her the vicar is mumbling an apology. There's been a mix-up. The coffin should have been open. A request from the family. Could anyone help so that people could pay their respects. She hears Ray moving forward and offering to help.

She's surprised by Ray's solicitousness, but something's wrong. Every second she dangles invisibly caught in the window's colourful prism she gets more confused. Nothing's adding up. Nothing feels right._ Be careful Ray, Tiny Tim's not some bloody innocent like Bob Cratchet's son. Ray remember, he's a vicious, vindictive murderer. _

_And Molly... _

_Why is Molly here? Think, think, Alex what does it mean, why would Molly be here in this her imagined life? … But oh, she is so stupid. Thick even. She's only seeing what she wants to see. The figure is small yes, but not Molly, and not a child…. _

As she pulls herself upright the woman's heels strike the floor like hammers. Staccato steps walk down the aisle. Alex holds her breath, fists clenched, waiting for the woman to draw level. This woman can arouse anger and jealousy in her even now. Even at this distance.

With the vicar's help Ray lifts the lid. The two of them try to be quiet as they settle it on the floor trying but they fail, the scraping echoing through the church. As if on cue the four policemen at the back stand. The woman nears. Her face is still hidden but Alex knows who she is. She shudders.

Unchallenged the woman reaches the coffin. Standing alone in front of the vicar, she genuflects, a brief contrite movement. She turns to the now open casket.

Alex looks to the occupants of the front row. Shaz, wide-eyed, alert. Chris, taut. Ray with a sinister smile - all of them stepping forward, spurred into action by arrival of the diminutive figure before them. They move as one. Smooth and swift. A finely choreographed dance of capture and arrest. Ray moves his gun to the back of the woman's head. Chris cuffs her wrists, and Shaz lifts the veil to reveal the woman's blonde hair and pale face. Jeanette.

Jeanette's face twists and gurns, like a mole dragged into the light.

'What the heck...? What's bleeding going on here!'

Alex winces and glances at the coffin..

_Christ, Jesus, Lazauraus, there's someone moving in there. Surely not Tiny Tim… _ She looks around, seeing if anyone else is seeing what she sees. Clenching her jaw she watches as a hand curls over the casket's lip and a familiar figure pulls itself into a sitting position. _Gene. _He takes in Jeanette's capture and flashes a brief smile at Ray before easing his long legs out of their padded confinement. His crocodile boots hit the floorone at a time, announcing his arrival. He stands in black re-born before the congregation, his hero coat swinging, a solid manifestation adjusting his cuffs. Magnificent in silhouette.

'Got yer!

A giggle rises in Alex's throat - _Gene, hiding in a coffin. How did she imagine this. It's so hammer horror, she almost expects him to have bolts through his neck - or fangs_. _But the light frames him perfectly and he looks so spectacular she can't help but watch and admire._

Jeanette, struggles against the handcuffs binding her, shrugging off Ray and Chris. Shaz alone stares her out.

'Bloody mean trick, that. What have you done with Tiny?' She's a spitting goblin, forgetting to preserve herself in her rage.

'Don't need to worry about him, love. He's safely tucked away in the Scrubs for now. Sadly not available for surprise appearances. Don't expect a card at Christmas.'

'Bastard!' She spits.

'Nice to see you too.'

Jeanette looks about her assessing the strength of the opposition. She changes tack.

'See you had to come in force Gene. Needed the back-up. Couldn't trust yourself to capture me all on your own.' She's looking up at him, simpering, playing the vulnerable card.

'Oh I could capture you love. Just didn't want to get my hands dirty.'

'That's not what you said last time.' _So there was a last time? Somehow thinking of Gene and the poison dwarf together hurts more than she'd let herself believe._

'Port in a Storm love. Port in a storm. Learned my lesson though. Better to travel hopefully than crash land on barren soil. Lots changed since I made that mistake.' _ Course it has, you shot me and I'm in a coma. Glad you've realised it was a mistake. _

'A mistake? Bet that's what you told them when you shot your DI. It wasn't though, was it. We both know it wasn't. Just admit it Gene, you wanted her gone. Tell me, I ever stayed to find out, did you manage to whack the bitch?'

Gene's face is thunder as he moves forward, but Shaz beats him to it, hand flying out to connect with Jeanette's face in a loud slap.

'DI Drake's in a coma thanks to you...' _Good on you Shaz._

'Come on Shaz, calm down.' Chris leaps to pacify her asJeanette's face reddens under Shaz's blow. She runs her tongue round her mouth and spits to the side.

'Got another one lined up I see.' She says, talking to Gene. 'She your latest recruit is she? Reckon she'll give you no more than the last one did. What was her name again.. Annie, Alice, Alex?'

At once Gene's hand is on Jeanette's throat circling her windpipe.

'You don't know how easy it would be for me to break you Jeanette. You're nothing. No, you're less than nothing. You're not fit to spell her name never mind speak it.'

He drops his hand.

In her eerie prison of light Alex feels strangely pleased at his words.

Jeanette's not finished though. She senses a chink. Can't resist another dig.

'What were you going to do big boy? Strangle me in front of all these policemen? Can't resist the chance to get your hands on me again. Going to arrest me? What for eh? You've got nothing on me have you. Anyway I forgot. You can't arrest me can you Gene? Lost your badge after shooting her didn't you. She's in a coma is she? So sad. Can't think that much of you now can she. You've been wasting your time pining after her when all the time she'd rather make out she's asleep than come back to you.'

Her smirk is triumphant but ill-advised.

Gene takes his time to garner his self control into a concentrated barb.

'Oh, she's going to come back, don't you worry, Jeanette, but you won't see it. You're going to be spending more than a little time in Holloway.'

Jeanette's eyes widen.

'You've got nothing on me Gene. You might as well release me right now. Nothing's going to stick and you know it.' She leans in close to him, her voice low. 'There're easier ways of seeing me again you know. Didn't have to go to this much trouble you know-'

Gene draws himself away.

'Oh no you don't'. Gene's pacing now gearing up, enjoying being in charge. 'Thing about siblings Jeanette is that all that rivalry, never goes away. Remember Tiny? Fighting for his life in intensive care last time you pretended you cared. Weird things happen when people have a near death experience. God comes knocking on the most unlikely doors. Apparently Tiny has seen the light. Very happy to act the good Samaritan, pass on some useful information about certain people involved in the operation. Yourself included. Seems you were much more involved than you were letting on. Tiny told us all we need to lock you away for a long time Jeanette. No getting out of it now. Now, Raymondo -'

'Yes Guv?'

' - Get this evil leprechaun out of my sight.'

'Right you are then.' Ray goes to move Jeanette forward, but there's movement among the policemen and suddenly he's staring down the barrels of four guns.

'Not so fast Gene.'

'Eh?' Gene feels a gun to his temple.

'Say hello to Mark. You know you should ever trust an organ player. They can do amazing tricks with their hands.'

Gene mutters, 'what like wankers -' Jeanette winks at the smooth faced man holding a gun to Gene's head and laughs.

'You didn't think I'd come to my brother's funeral unprepared now did you.'

Alex watches as silently the nameless people in the congregation stand, and shedding their coats Alex realises she does know them. Guns at the ready they advance on the policemen.

Taking advantage of the distraction they've caused Gene ducks and swiftly disarms Mark, twisting his arm behind his back.

'And Jeanette, you didn't think I'd set all this up for you alone did you? I needed to know who else was out there because frankly you're not and have never been that important.'

'Take them away.'

The 'policemen' are lead away and Alex watches as Shaz, Chris, Viv and Ray bustle Jeanette out the door.

Ray calls out to Gene. 'You coming Guv?'

'You know Ray, you don't have to call me that unless I'm re-instated.'

'_When_ you're re-instated.'

'Still got to make the Irish pygmy talk though, confirm my story.'

'If she wakes Drake could clear you, couldn't she.'

'When she wakes up Ray, and I mean when, the last thing I want is her having to be dragged through this mess. That bloody bullet's gonna take her some time to get over. Time best spent in peace. Anyway, you'd best be gone.' Gene holds the door open as Ray goes through. 'And by the way Ray, good work.'

'You not coming with us?'

'Not yet. Something I have to do.'

Gene closes the door and turns to the vicar. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a roll of notes, peeling off several and slipping them into the vicar's pocket..

'Thanks for your co-operation Max. Much appreciated.'

'S'ok. Anytime Mr Hunt. It's been a pleasure. Very exciting.'

'Good man. Can I have a minute here, pay my respects like?'

'Yeah, sure. I'm just going to take a long over due visit to the little boy's room. I'll be back to lock up later.'

Alex watches as Gene sits on pew. By chance he's chosen one beside her. He's so close she can pick up the scent his aftershave mingling with his ever present aroma of whisky and cigarettes. He's fishing in his top pocket for something. _Trust Gene to get out the fags and drink in a church. _ But he doesn't. Out of his pocket comes an envelope. She knows this envelope. Un-opened. Not even steamed open and re-sealed. Her letter. His head bows as if in prayer and she can see now he's looking drained. Gaunt even. His eyes ringed with shadow.

'You watching Bolls?' He's looking up at the window, fingering the letter in his hands not expecting an answer. 'You out there looking down on me. Well I'm not reading this, cos' you ain't going anywhere without my say so.' Despite the confidence in his words, there's a tremor in his voice and at once he looks so hurt and lost she can't help but raise an invisible hand to cover his. It feels warm under her touch.

Quiet seconds pass and it's as if he can feel her there because suddenly she's aware of his blue grey eyes looking straight at her.

'Bolls are you there?'

She knows he can't see her, can't hear her but a minute sound escapes her lips.

'Yes.' Somewhere from inside her the word has risen. Burning her throat, blood in her mouth. 'Yes.' She'd said yes. Somehow she knows that the coloured light she was bathing in is leaving her, the Samaritan has helped her cross into another light, harsh and sterile and new.

From the depths of a dream she's answered Gene and now everywhere hurts. Her throat, her eyes, her stomach. But her palm is warmed by his hand in hers and as she returns to the room where the monitor bleeps cheerful affirmation of her life.

* * *

The End.

* * *

So wanted Jeanette to pay for what she did.

Hope you all enjoyed, please review - reviews are cream and the cherry on top.


End file.
